La Última Tributo
by bickyta lovegood cullen
Summary: Los 76  Juegos del hambre estan por comenzar, ¿quienes de todos los niños del capitolio seran elegidos?
1. Sentencia

_1-. Sentencia_

¿Quién soy? Pues un cadáver, no necesitan saber mas que eso… La primera vez que lo anunciaron no lo tome en cuenta, tenia cosas mas importantes en la cabeza, dolor, deseos de venganza, miedo…No, terror. Luego mi padre apago la televisión y rompió a llorar, al poco tiempo yo estaba en el mismo estado, creí que ambos lamentábamos la misma perdida, no fue hasta meses después que me di cuenta que no era así, su llanto no expresaba la tristeza por aquel pariente que perdería la vida en televisión nacional… sino la certeza de perder a su padre y a su hija sin poder hacer nada para remediarlo

Los días pasaron, el duelo acabo y tuve que volver a la escuela, mis compañeros me daban palabras de aliento y bromeaban sobre aquel anuncio como si no fuese nada importante, la verdad yo no le daba importancia, hasta que fue muy tarde…ese día la presidenta hizo un anuncio oficial y ahí fue cuando caí en la cuenta que era mi sentencia de muerte… ¿Quién mas podría ser elegida para tan importante "honor"? No, nadie mejor que yo… mi nombre es Rose Snow, tengo 14 años y participare en los 76° Juegos del hambre…

Hay miles de chicas elegibles en el capitolio, pero si de algo estoy segura es que yo estaré entre las 12 "afortunadas", ¿Qué mejor ejemplo de la derrota del antiguo régimen que enviar a la nieta del expresidente a una muerte segura? Por que yo se, que no voy a ganar.

Después del anuncio oficial ninguno de mis amigos tenia ánimos de bromear sobre la posibilidad de ser elegidos, no frente a mi al menos, desde pequeños hemos visto los jugos del hambre en la televisión y si alguna vez pensé que era divertido, hoy me arrepiento, por que este año no serán 24 niños desconocidos enfrentándose a muerte, serán… seremos personas que conozco y aprecio, por primera vez me doy cuenta de la razón de la rebelión…la guerra… la muerte de mi abuelo… mi futura muerte, si yo fuera ellos también querría venganza y por un momento me permito estar del lado de la presidenta, pero luego la rabia me inunda, yo no tengo la culpa de lo que mi abuelo halla echo

Hace un mes que fue sellada mi sentencia… Hace un mes que mis padres no sonríen… Hace un mes que yo misma no sonrío y hoy es el gran día, esta noche se decidirán los participantes, esta noche todo Panem será testigo de la ultima cosecha, del ultimo acto de venganza por todos aquellos niños que han muerto en los últimos 75 años, de cómo 24 niños que quizás solo tuvieron la mala suerte de nacer en familias con poder pelean la ultima batalla de esta guerra.

Me doy el lujo de levantarme tarde, es mi ultimo día, todos lo saben, solo que nadie se atreve a decirlo en voz alta. Me doy una ducha con mis esencias favoritas canela y frutillas, deliberadamente omito las rosas, aquellas flores que adornaban mi casa hasta hace un tiempo, aquellas que siempre fueron mis preferidas, aquellas que me dieron mi nombre… Aquellas que me recuerdan a mi abuelo. No estoy de humor para llorar, no ahora, si voy a morir no desperdiciare mis ultimas horas de vida lamentándome. Con ese pensamiento me pongo mi uniforme, pinto flores rosadas alrededor de mis ojos y aplico labial verde en mi rostro, hoy voy a lucir como me gusta. Luego voy al comedor, mi madre entre lágrimas me sirve tostadas con huevo y tocino, desde que comenzó la guerra tenemos menos de comer pero ya me he acostumbrado, ahora que no voy a estar mas mis padres podrán volver a tener sus porciones regulares… eso me anima un poco.

En la escuela todos me miran, saben que es mi ultimo día con ellos, mis amigos me abrazan, me dan palabras de aliento, me mienten diciendo que hay posibilidades que yo no salga elegida, incluso los hijos de los rebeldes evitan mirarme con el desprecio de siempre pero yo se la verdad e incluso creo que ya lo tengo aceptado, en aproximadamente una semana no seré mas que un cadáver… o menos, quizás solo cenizas ¿o será que ni siquiera quede algo de mi que enterrar?.. Sin explicar nada a nadie corro hasta el baño, me encierro y rompo a llorar, me prometí ser fuerte, no dejar a los demás ver mi dolor, no darle a los rebeldes la satisfacción de saber que la nieta del presidente Snow es solo una niña miedosa, pero a solas puedo admitirme que no soy fuerte y sobretodo sin nadie mirando puedo aceptar que estoy asustada.

Me toma un rato recomponerme pero lo logro, seco las lagrimas y me obligo a simular que estoy bien. En el almuerzo, todos quieren sentarse conmigo, pero lo que menos me hace falta hoy es compañía, ¿Por qué nadie entiende que en estos momentos lo que necesito es estar sola?, de alguna manera termino en una mesa con al menos 20 personas tratando de animarme… no funciona. Hoy prácticamente no hay clases, los profesores se limitan a llenar la hoja de asistencia y darnos la hora libre, así que rápidamente el día acaba.

Apesadumbrada me dirijo a casa, a arreglarme para la cosecha, a enfrentarme a mis padres desconsolados, a dar un ultimo vistazo a mi hogar.

Cuando estoy por dejar mi cuarto fijo mi vista en algo aquella rosa marchita que decora mi velador, mi abuelo me la dio tan solo un par de días antes de la invasión de los rebeldes, es lo ultimo que me queda de el, lo ultimo que me recuerda que el no era una mala persona como todos dicen, es entonces cuando lo decido, si puedo llevar un objeto conmigo a la arena, yo elijo aquella rosa.

Alrededor de mi elección combino todo mi atuendo, un vestido sencillo blanco, un collar con una rosa de colgante, un tallo espinoso subiendo por mi pierna, mis brazos y mi cuello para terminar en un capullo dibujado en mi rostro y la flor como un prendedor en mi pecho… soy una rosa y las rosas tienen espinas, no moriré sin dar pelea…

Con la determinación dibujada en mi rostro me despido de mis padres, no me permito mirar sus rostros repletos de lágrimas, corro el riesgo de romperme en miles de pedacitos y me dirijo a la plaza, sin distracciones, ni siquiera un vistazo a mis amigos me posiciono en mi lugar entre las niñas de 14 años, la mayoría llora, en todas las secciones es lo mismo, desde los 11 a los 17 años, chicos y chicas por igual, soy la única que permanece en pie, decidida… pero también soy la única cuyo destino esta sellado, de repente me invade la certeza de que la arena estará específicamente diseñada para no permitirme salir, pero no me permito ser débil, debo mostrar entereza, por mi, mis padres, por cada niño y niña del capitolio y por la memoria de mi querido abuelo.

La ceremonia comienza con un discurso de la presidenta, no puedo concentrarme en cada una de sus palabras pero es algo sobre que es una pena tener que desperdiciar vidas así, pero que es por el bien de Panem y para honrar la memoria de 75 años de niños y niñas enviados a su muerte para la entretención de nosotros, finalmente promete que no volverá a pasar, que somos los últimos que morirán en esta absurda guerra… bueno, lo de absurda tal vez lo agregue yo.

Luego se presentan la encargada de elegir a los tributos, nada mas y nada menos que Johanna Mason, vencedora del distrito 7, me dirige una mirada envenenada y rencorosa, no nos conocemos en persona, pero se que es para mi y tengo la certeza que si por ella fuese los juegos consistirían en mi siendo atacada por mutos. Con una sonrisa macabra saca el primer nombre de la bola de las chicas:

-Macy Tinkerton

Una niña de 12 años, con grandes ojos violetas y largo cabello lacio teñido de verde se acerca al escenario sin poder parar de llorar, la conozco, su madre era la jefa de los guardianes de la paz del capitolio, era de esperar que saliera elegida, especialmente después de que su madre se salvo de la ejecución alegando que ella solo seguía ordenes.

Johanna se acerca a la bola que contiene los nombres de los chicos:

-Gunner Gibler

Tiene 16 años, es musculoso, de tez clara y rostro cuadrado, nunca he cruzado una palabra con el pero se que sus padres fueron ejecutados en la guerra, tomo notas mentales de tener cuidado con el en la arena, es fuerte y sin mucho que perder.

El siguiente nombre no me sorprende, lo sabia, siempre lo supe, no es ninguna noticia, sin permitirme ser débil me dirijo al escenario y me paro junto a Macy que de alguna forma ha logrado parar de llorar, pero aun luce algo patética, lamentablemente no tengo tiempo de preocuparme por ella

_Mi nombre es Rose Snow, tengo 14 años y soy tributo en los 76° juegos del hambre…_


	2. Preparacíon

_2-. Preparación_

No presto demasiada atención a los siguientes nombres, mantenerme en una pieza es demasiado trabajo ya como para además preocuparme por los otros, toda mi determinación se esfumó en el momento en que leyeron mi nombre, me estuve mintiendo todo este tiempo, jamás lo acepte, nunca renuncie a la esperanza de no ser elegida en la cosecha… Que estupida fui

No es hasta que el último tributo es llamado que reconecto con la realidad… ¿Black Sniggle? ¿Dónde lo he escuchado antes? No esta en mi clase, probablemente ni siquiera en mi escuela, me permito una mirada rápida a su ascenso al escenario. Cabello rosa en una cola de caballo, felinos ojos rojo sangre, labios grandes y azules en combinación con su ropa ya arruinada por las lágrimas. Ciertamente es menor y esta más asustado que yo, pero no puedo relacionar su rostro con ningún recuerdo ¿De que lo conozco? Quizás fue una cena presidencial o algo así… En todo caso ¿Por qué me preocupa? En 5 días seremos enemigos, no importa el pasado, desde el momento en que tu nombre es llamado en la cosecha pierdes todo lo que eres, te vuelves solo un tributo mas… una pieza mas de los juegos, un muy prescindible peón en un tablero de ajedrez….

OK… Lo capto, esa es la lección detrás de todo esto, ellos lo sufrieron durante 75 años, ahora es nuestro turno. Lastima que entender su dolor no va a salvarme de ir a la arena, de hecho ahí dentro solo será una debilidad, si no soy capaz de matar… yo estoy muerta, la sensibilidad no sirve.

Me llevan a una elegante sala en el edificio de justicia, la reconozco, vi una igual una vez que me perdí aquí de niña, en estos lugares se encierra a los convictos antes de sus juicios; supongo que es adecuado para mi.

Mis padres son los únicos que me visitan, no decimos mucho, ya nos hemos despedido antes de la cosecha pero su compañía me reconforta.

Mis amigos no hacen aparición, quizás ellos también sean tributos o tal vez simplemente no tienen el valor de despedirse.

No me permito el lujo de llorar cuando me arrancan de los brazos de mis padres para llevarme ante mi equipo de preparación; ya estoy en cámara. Tampoco opongo resistencia alguna, solo me dejo conducir al salón donde me esperan. Todo comienza a pasar a una velocidad vertiginosa, solo alcanzo a notar que se trata de 2 hombres y una mujer. Lo primero que hacen es desvestirme e introducirme en una tina con olor a fresas, no pregunto que es. Permito que borren el capullo de rosa de mi piel y entonces recuerdo la flor de mi vestido, les pido que la cuiden porque la necesito en la arena; La mujer la pone en un vaso con agua y yo los dejo terminar su trabajo.

Cuando mi estilista hace su aparición no me dirige la palabra, solo de órdenes a mi equipo de preparación. Maquillaje dorado en mi rostro, un vestido ajustado del mismo color, los tacones más altos que he visto en mi vida y polvo metalizado en toda mi piel expuesta. Cuando me miro al espejo quedo maravillada, estoy brillando, parezco una pepita de oro, una sexy pepita de oro de si me permiten añadir, me gusto, soy hermosa, soy una estrella y me permitiré brillar esta noche, por un par de horas olvidare la razón por la que estoy usando este maravilloso vestido.

Subo a mi carruaje y doy un vistazo a mi compañero, lo reconozco, es un amigo de mi infancia, no se si se percata quien soy yo, hace mucho que no hablamos, pero estoy segura de una cosa… no seré capaz de asesinarlo.

Aquella certeza me devuelve a la realidad, no fui elegida para lucir vestidos hermosos; fui escogida para luchar por mi vida, no debo olvidarlo.

La gente me aclama, algunos guardan silencio, no como si me odiaran, su falta de palabras significa respeto por una chica destinada morir, pero la mayoría grita, me toma fotos y hace apuestas… internamente los desprecio, me gusta la atención que me dan por supuesto pero no puedo evitar recordar que ellos no son quienes van a sacrificar sus vidas.

Cuando llegamos al centro de entrenamiento me bajo del carro y me meto en el ascensor sin mirar a nadie, ya no me siento como una estrella. Esta por cerrarse la puerta cuando me doy cuenta que no se cual es mi piso, no me queda mas que esperar a que alguien venga a asignar las habitaciones, derrotada me siento en el suelo junto a la puerta del elevador y me dedico a analizar a la competencia, poco logro averiguar, los disfraces los hacen irreconocibles, hay una chica que casi no lleva ropa, otra que parece preparada para una tormenta de nieve, un chico en un traje amarillo patito hablando con otro cuyo vestuario se podría pensar que brilla en la oscuridad pero también hay quienes como yo, lucen fabulosos; un chico cubierto con pieles que dejan entrever sus músculos, Black con su sencillo traje que hace honor a su nombre y Macy que con un traje que me recuerda a una sirena por la forma y los colores, su estilista hizo un gran trabajo haciéndola parecer mayor. Sin embargo de todos los atuendos el que mas me sorprende es un patético chico de 11 años cubierto con un traje de soldado del distrito 13 demasiado grande para el, un atuendo diseñado para ganar simpatía en la audiencia y odio entre los otros tributos, si de algo estoy segura es que ese chico estará muerto la primera noche… ¿Cómo permitió que le hicieran usar eso? Yo personalmente hubiese preferido salir desnuda.

Sin ningún aviso llega el equipo de control, este año no hay mentores pero cada par de tributos cuenta con un "cuidador" que por lo que nos explican cumple más o menos la misma función. No dicen que las parejas y habitaciones, al igual que en los carruajes fueron seleccionados por el orden en que nuestros nombres fueron llamados en la cosecha, es decir, yo como la segunda chica elegida, voy en el segundo piso con el segundo chico llamado, o sea la misma persona con quien compartí el carruaje… fácil de recordar.

Sin mas nos dirigimos al elevador, cuando llegamos al piso 2 bajamos, pero cuando me dispongo a encontrar mi cuarto, nuestra cuidadora nos detiene, sus ojos son verdes y redondos, su cabello rubio arena, es bajita y aparenta unos 26 años; la he visto en la televisión un par de veces; una de las lideres rebeldes de menor rango del distrito 4, Silen Wave; me pregunto como terminó de escolta para los tributos, no creo que halla estado en sus planes.

-tienen 15 minutos- dice con voz autoritaria- los espero en el comedor para la cena

Con la conmoción del día había olvidado que tenia que comer, deben de haber pasado cuando menos 8 horas desde la ultima vez que probé un bocado, procuro recordar alimentarme bien estos días… en la arena me hará falta.

En mis 15 minutos de descanso me doy una ducha eliminando hasta el ultimo rastro de polvo dorado de mi piel y me cambio de ropa, hay un armario lleno de prendas de diferentes estilo así que me tomo mi tiempo para seleccionar un sweater de hilo rojo y una falda de fieltro café, me quedo con los tacones dorados; no tengo tiempo de elegir zapatos a juego con mi atuendo. Como era de esperarse soy la ultima en llegar, a Silen no parece importarle, mi compañero me dirige una mirada amigable

- ¡Hola Rose!

- ¡Hola Mike!- respondo algo insegura, no se si verlo como amigo o enemigo en estas circunstancias

-Ahora que estamos todos, podemos comenzar- dice de repente Silen- como deben saber tienen 3 días de entrenamiento por delante y tienen que descansar, así que vayamos al grano. Yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con estos juegos y estoy decidida a sacarlos con vida de ahí, pero para eso necesito su cooperación, se que solo uno lo lograra así que no pediré que sean amigos, en la arena no lo serán, solo no se maten antes de tiempo. Coman bien, les hará falta. Aprovechen el entrenamiento y no se fíen de nadie… ¿Entendido?

-¡Si señora!

Me empieza a gustar esta mujer, dice las cosas como son, no se anda con rodeos. Además es la única persona en quien puedo confiar aquí, mejor dicho debo tenerle confianza, después de todo, mi vida estará en sus manos a partir de ahora.

Cuando ya he comido mas que suficiente estofado me voy a la cama sin siquiera despedirme, necesito desesperadamente estar a solas, solo así podré llorar todo lo que me he aguantado hoy, romperme en pedacitos y no volver a moverme por el resto de mi vida… Que no es mucho por lo demás. Pero estoy tan cansada que en cuanto cierro la puerta, caigo rendida sobre la cama.

Despierto a la mañana siguiente con la impresión de que todo no fue mas que un sueño, basta solo un vistazo a mi alrededor para darme cuenta que no es así. Aun así estoy mas calmada que anoche… o tal vez la palabra correcta sea resignada. Como sea es mejor, podré concentrarme en el entrenamiento.

El desayuno es algo incomodo, comemos en silencio. Nadie le dirige la palabra a nadie, ni siquiera los estilistas que se nos unen poco antes que nos dirijamos a los subterráneos. Me doy cuenta que ni siquiera se sus nombres… Dudo que a ellos les importen los nuestros.

Somos los primeros en llegar a los pisos inferiores para las prácticas, creo que ni siquiera han aparecidos los maestros aun. Tendremos que esperar… ¡como si me apeteciera tiempo a solas con Mike!

Sin decir una palabra vemos como el lugar comienza a repletarse de personas, nunca pensé que me vería en una situación así, de un momento a otro estoy rodeada de enemigos, esto es inhumano, ¿ como se supone que aprenda a usar un arma cuando hay 23 personas a mi alrededor deseando ver mi sangre correr? No se los otros tributos pero yo quiero salir corriendo ahora mismo y ojala no volver… aunque claro mis posibilidades de alcanzar siquiera la puerta son muy reducidas… para algo hay soldados vigilando.

El primer día me centro en aprender a manejar una espada, siempre hay una en la cornucopia, es el arma más sencilla de conseguir. Para la hora del almuerzo cada músculo de mi cuerpo esta adolorido. Como sola, los demás parecen olvidar donde estamos por que forman animados grupos de conversación…Como si aun estuviésemos en la escuela. Como si aun fuese posible ser amigos.

Prácticamente trago la comida y regreso en cuanto puedo a entrenar, la tarde la dedico a fortalecer un poco mis músculos, pero la verdad es que no hago mucho en las maquinas de ejercicio; estoy agotada. Todo mi cuerpo agradece el final de la jornada. Ni siquiera soy conciente de en que consiste la cena, mucho menos de cómo llego a mi cuarto, solo se que me recuesto en la cama y sin cambiarme de ropa caigo rendida.

Los 2 días siguientes los divido en diferentes armas en las mañanas y con mi cuerpo adolorido me dedico completamente a supervivencia en las tardes. Tomo especial atención a las plantas comestibles, después de todo en los juegos de hace un año no se les dio ninguna clase de provisiones a los tributos, solo armamento.

Para mi sesión privada, la verdad es que no logro hacer nada fuera de lo común, solo golpee algunos blancos con una espada liviana ya que mis músculos aun resentían el entrenamiento. Logre por supuesto, tan solo un 5. Podría haber sido peor considerando que todos los jueces de este año son rebeldes y como han de haber adivinado, me odian.

La cuarta mañana en cuanto abro los ojos veo a Silen con una bandeja de desayuno, me explica que debemos planear mí entrevista pronto porque después de almuerzo debe ocuparse de la de Mike, así que mientras mordisqueo unas tostadas comenzamos a enlistar mis posibilidades. El primer día descubrimos que puedo ser sexy, en la cosecha me vi peligrosa, una chica sensible puede llegar a los corazones de muchas personas y la lista sigue. Pero cuando finalmente no soy capaz de encarnar ningún personaje a cabalidad, al parecer soy demasiado agresiva para ser dulce y muy dulce para ser agresiva, entre otras cosas, nos decidimos por ser simplemente yo, en otras palabras puedo hacer lo que desee en el escenario, la única restricción que Silen pone es que no puedo mencionar a mi abuelo.

Paso la mayor parte de la tarde haraganeando hasta que mi equipo de preparación hace aparición, me preguntan como planeo verme esta noche y cuando respondo me miran desilusionados, al parecer esperaban algo fabuloso. Mi estilista ha dado ordenes exactas sobre mi apariencia, al parecer le gusto mi idea de la rosa en la cosecha por que me pintan espinosos tallos subiendo por mis piernas y alrededor de mis muñecas, mis uñas son de un perlado tono de rosado y mi cabello cae suelto y lacio bajo una corona de espinas con una sola rosa blanca al frente. Me hacen elegir entre 3 vestidos distintos, todos a juego con mi imagen, finalmente me decido por uno strapples rojo sangre con muchas capas de tul en la falda simulando pétalos y nuevamente tacones… siempre he sido bajita así que es prácticamente una obligación.

Macy juega con el papel de niña dulce a la perfección, tiene a la audiencia en el bolsillo. Si de algo estoy segura es que cuando tenga un cuchillo en las manos no será nada encantadora; la vi en las prácticas y no tenia nada de lindo lo que hizo con el muñeco de entrenamiento.

Gunner presume de su musculatura, hace bromas sobre lo fácil que seria romperle el cráneo a cualquiera de sus competidores y cosas así; su estrategia es clara, es uno de esos… ¿como los llaman? ¡Ah si! Ya lo recuerdo…Profesionales. Como dije antes tendré cuidado con el.

Entonces llega mi turno. Subo con confianza y determinación, tengo claro lo que tengo que hacer. Saludo amablemente, me preguntan como estoy llevando el haber sido elegida, respondo que bastante bien pero aun tengo miedo y luego sacan el tema de mi vestido

-¡una rosa! en honor a tu nombre, supongo

- en cierto modo si, ¿saben? Era la flor favorita de mi abuelo- y lo hice, lo único que tenia prohibido, pero era mi obligación, no podía dejar las cosas así nada mas- cuando era pequeña pasábamos tardes enteras juntos en su jardín, era muy divertido, muy cariñoso… no creo que el halla sido un mal hombre como todos dicen, estoy segura de que si el hubiese sabido lo que ocurría en los distritos lo hubiese detenido, el solo quería lo mejor para Panem, no tenia intención hacer sufrir a nadie, de eso estoy segura.

Me señalan que vuelva a mi asiento y lo hago. Estoy segura que todo el país aun esta digiriendo mis palabras. Pero no me preocupa, es la verdad… Aunque debo admitir que me asusta un poco lo que me dirá Silen la próxima vez que la vea, de hecho procurare no estar a solas con ella.

Cuando me doy cuenta ya es el turno de Black. No habla mucho, se limita a dar respuestas de máximo 3 palabras, conozco su estrategia, muchos tributos la han usado antes… el es misterioso. Por alguna razón no me preocupa, tal vez por que aunque es intimidante, no tiene muchas posibilidades de conseguir patrocinadores.

En cuanto llegamos a nuestro piso Mike desaparece, quizás para no tener que ver con lo que pasara en cuanto la puerta del elevador se cierra dejándonos a Silen y a mí a solas. Esta furiosa, se nota en su rostro, pero no me grita, solo dice "espero que sepas lo que haces" y se retira a su habitación.

Paso casi toda la noche dándole vueltas al asunto, ¿sabia lo que hacia? Ya mi apellido era razón para que los patrocinadores dudaran en ayudarme, pero ahora es prácticamente imposible. Lo que dije solo hace mi muerte más y más probable.

_Mi nombre es Rose Snow, tengo 14 años, soy tributo de los 76° juegos del hambre… y voy a morir._


	3. Condena

Es una pesadilla tras otra, una noche sin descanso alguno. No será bueno en la arena, de eso estoy segura. Cuando mi estilista llega estoy más que despierta pero por la cara que pone supongo que mis ojeras me contradicen. Me lleva a un Aerodeslizador y dentro esta mi equipo de preparación. Me preparan el baño y el peinado (una cola de caballo sencilla), esta vez no hay maquillaje. La ropa es bastante simple jeans, una polera verde sin mangas, una chaqueta café claro bastante ligera, calcetas blancas y zapatillas de correr. Mi rosa es colocada como un prendedor en mi pecho.

Me paro en la plataforma mientras el aerodeslizador desciende, cuando el pequeño círculo de metal sobre el que estoy comienza a bajar me asusto. Pero logro recordar que es lo que debe pasar. Así se llega a la arena.

Definitivamente no estoy preparada para lo que me espera ahí, logro distinguir árboles y arbustos de colores fluorescentes, pasto con un brillo extraño y no hay ni rastro del sol. Entonces caigo en la cuenta. Estamos bajo tierra. El distrito 13 estuvo obligado a sobrevivir aquí 75 años, ahora es nuestro turno. No es muy original. En todo caso dudo mucho que su ciudad subterránea luciera así. La imagino algo mas como "gris".

Pasa el minuto reglamentario y los tributos somos liberados. Corro hacia la cornucopia. Mi plan es simple, llegar antes que los demás, tomar lo que pueda y escapar. En el camino recojo una mochila mediana, una botella de agua y cuando llego al cuerno dorado me hago con una espada. Es más pesada que la que utilizaba en el entrenamiento. Apenas si soy capaz de levantarla. Un gran problema. Decido dejarla y buscar otra, pero cuando voy a hacerlo otro tributo me da alcance. Como puedo lo golpeo con el filo de mi arma. Le doy en el estomago, un fino corte no muy profundo, pero lo suficiente para dejarlo fuera de combate. Salgo corriendo sin más, no quiero estar ahí cuando se recupere.

En mi carrera no logro recoger nada más y estoy segura que ninguna de las plantas que veo en el bosque en el que empiezo a internarme estaba en las lecciones de supervivencia. Así que solo me queda esperar que la mochila contenga algo de comida. En otro caso estoy muerta.

Me escondo en un arbusto y reviso mis provisiones. La botella de agua, un paquete de galletas saladas, un cuchillo, una cuerda, la espada, la mochila y un pequeño botiquín. Si sigo así estaré muerta al amanecer. Si es que el resto no me atrapa antes.

Paso el resto de la tarde caminando en línea recta hasta que estoy cansada que me obligo a beber un sorbo de agua, masticar una galleta y esconderme entre las ramas de un árbol al que logro trepar. Espero a escuchar los cañonazos…1…2…3…10…12, la mitad están muertos. En cierto modo es todo un logro para mi haber sobrevivido la primera jornada.

Veo los rostro aparecer en el cielo, el primero en aparecer es Gunner, me sorprende, lo creí mas duro que eso, pasan 6 mas a quienes no reconozco, 4 chicas y 2 chicos, luego Lauren Criest, una de mis mejores amigas. Me sorprende no haberla visto en los últimos días, pero tal vez estuve tan centrada en mi misma que la pase por alto. Me siento terrible, me preocupe tanto de mi propia inminente muerte que olvide a quienes son importantes para mi. Las lágrimas comienzan a rodar por mi rostro. Esta vez no son de miedo, son el recuerdo de Lauren.

Nos conocimos a los 5 años en la escuela, unos niños mayores la estaban molestando por que sus padres trabajaban en las cocinas de la mansión presidencial. Un trabajo normalmente reservado para avoxes. Así que les lancé una piedra, le dio en el ojo a uno de ellos y cuando descubrieron quien la había arrojado palidecieron, definitivamente no esperaban a la nieta del presidente. Finalmente salieron corriendo.

-¿estas bien?

-creo- respondió aun llorando con sus enormes ojos grises muy abiertos- te he visto en el trabajo de mis padres, el presidente es tu abuelo… ¿por que me ayudaste?

-esos niños no tienen derecho a meterse contigo

-gracias- me dio la mano y desde entonces fuimos inseparables.

Hacíamos todo juntas. Incuso un año que tocamos en clases separadas fuimos a la dirección del colegio a reclamar y nos pusieron en el mismo salón.

No se como pude ignorarla de esa manera en sus últimos días de vida, soy un persona horrible.

La lista sigue un par de chicos que recuerdo haber visto en los pasillos de la escuela unas cuantas de veces, una niña pelirroja con la que crucé 3 palabras en los entrenamientos y Black.

Al ver su rostro en el cielo por fin viene a mi mente el momento en que lo conocí. No fue hace mucho tiempo. Tal vez 2 años o algo así. Mis padres y los suyos eran buenos amigos, así que los invitamos a ver los juegos del hambre en mi casa. Ese día fue cuando lo vi por primera y ultima vez… Al menos hasta los juegos.

Estaban pasando la muerte de una pequeña niña, repitiéndola. Black le había apostado a ella. Cuando me lo contó no lo podía creer. Debía tener 11 o 12 años. Solo se la podía definir como débil, nadie pone su dinero a favor de los débiles.

Era de noche y una vez su asesinato hubo acabado, la televisión reconecto con la arena para mostrar su rostro en el cielo. Y entonces fue cuando lo dijo.

-sabes, es algo injusto… nosotros solo vemos, mientras ellos son obligados a luchar a muerte entre si… es decir también son personas ¿o no?

Entonces pasaron 2 cosas a la vez, mis padres nos dedicaron una mirada horrorizada y los suyos se levantaron del sofá y comenzaron a empujarlo hacia la puerta, luego musitaron una pequeña disculpa, se despidieron y se fueron.

Nunca más volvieron a mi casa. Mas tarde entendí lo que ocurría, esa forma de pensar estaba prohibida en el capitolio. Si no se hubiesen marchado en ese momento, los agentes de la paz hubiesen encarcelado a esa familia completa. De seguro Black recibió un buen castigo después… si es que no lo atraparon, por que como dije jamás supe que paso con el, es muy posible que halla pasado un par de días en prisión… bueno no importa ya.

Ahora el es victima del mismo crimen que denuncio. Solo por que su familia apoyaba a mi abuelo, ahora el es un cadáver… tal como la pequeña Rue. No puedo dejar de pensar lo injusto que es, tal vez yo me lo merezco, jamás cuestione nada de lo ocurrido. ¿Pero el?

Estoy segura que habría estado de parte de los rebeldes de haber tenido la edad. Sus intenciones no importan aquí. Ahora solo somos piezas del juego.

Me duermo como un tributo lo hace la primera noche, medianamente alerta a cualquier ruido y contando a quienes quedan en el juego… de ellos solo puedo individualizar a Macy.

La vi en el baño de sangre ¿Cómo habrá hecho para sobrevivir?


	4. Ejecucíon

_4-. Ejecución_

Despierto aun cansada. No fue un sueño reparador, demasiado incomodo y paranoico para lograr un poco de descanso ¿Cómo lo hacían los tributos que veía en la televisión? Siempre parecían tener energía para luchar por sus vidas. Yo solo espero que si alguien me va a matar, lo haga rápido.

De repente siento algo calido, cerca de mí. Espantada mi primer instinto es gritar, pero luego pienso que no es lo que un tributo hace. Mi deber es mantener la cabeza fría y prepararme para asesinar a lo que sea que encuentre; si es un animal es comida, si es otro tributo es menos competencia.

Agarro firmemente me cuchillo y me acerco a investigar… mi corazón casi se detiene cuando encuentro a Macy acurrucada entre las ramas del arbusto… aun duerme…. Un momento, estoy segura de haberme dormido en un árbol, ¿que hago en el piso? La verdad no es de mucha importancia, lo mas probable es que halla caído y la cama de hojas de Macy amortiguo el impacto por lo que no desperté y ella tampoco o ya estaría muerta.

No soy capaz de asesinarla mientras esta indefensa, no soy esa clase de persona. Así que comienzo a remecerla para devolverla al mundo conciente, es algo cruel, estoy segura que en sus sueños esta mucho mas segura que en el mundo real.

- ¿Rose?…. ¡no me mates!- se puso en guardia mostrando unas púas sujetas con una especie de guante a su mano y sujetando un cordel que supongo que al jalarlo lanzara las agujas.

-calma, si fuese a asesinarte lo habría hecho mientras dormías

-buen punto, ¿que quieres entonces?

-¿que quiero? ¿Por qué no te mate? Considerando todo habría sido un acto de piedad, ahorrarte un final mas dramático… pero no lo hice. Quizás lo que necesito es una aliada.

-soy una pésima aliada- respondió sollozando

-¿a que te refieres? Aun no lo sabes el juego acaba de comenzar…

-…y yo ya perdí a mi compañero

-no te sigo

- ¡BLACK! ¡Esta muerto! ¡Y todo es mi culpa! ¡El plan era tan simple! Yo recogía provisiones, solo necesario, el me cubría la espalda y después corríamos… pero yo fui codiciosa, ¡quería este estupido lanzador!- señalo el arma de su brazo- murió protegiéndome de Gunner…la pelea fue horrible, ambos perdieron la vida… los intestinos de Gunner salieron de su cuerpo….Black acabo con un corte en la yugular y se desangro… ¡y todo por mi! ¡Yo los asesine!-ahora llora abiertamente

- no seas tonta, no fue tu culpa… tu no tenias como saber que iba a ocurrir eso…ven, levántate, buscaremos una cueva donde podamos hablar bien, no me fío de este lugar… te encontré muy fácilmente

-espera- saco una cinta de seda de su bolsillo, con una de sus púas quito un pequeño trozo y lo dejo sobre un arbusto cercano- ahora solo debemos ir en la dirección contraria a la que indica la marca, así no nos seguirán, creo que se llama falso rastro.

-¡muy lista! ¿Ya ves por que te necesito?

Pasamos el resto de la mañana…tarde…quizás hasta noche. Estamos bajo tierra es difícil estar segura que hora es. El punto es que cuando nos detenemos para comer, seguimos en medio del bosque, todo es igual, podríamos incluso estar dando vueltas en círculos y no vemos ningún buen escondite. Decidimos compartir nuestras provisiones así que sacamos todo lo que tenemos.

Lo de ella es bastante: 2 paquetes de carne seca, 4 botellas de agua, 4 bolsas de frutos secos, medio envase de galletas de chocolate, fruta deshidratada para por lo menos 3 personas y algunas bayas que recogió de camino, me dice que las comió junto que la otra mitad de las galletas y sigue con vida así que las declaramos seguras.

Mi aporte es mínimo en comparación solo unas cuantas galletas saladas y una botella de agua.

Aparte ella tiene una linterna, un cuchillo, una bolsa de dormir y una mochila. Le sugiero hacer una especie de base en los árboles para guardar todo ya que su bolsa parece muy pesada. Debe haber decidido que soy de fiar por que no se niega, la verdad es que no planeo traicionarla.

Con unas ramas, la bolsa de dormir y mi cuerda hacemos una suerte de tienda en un arbol y la camuflamos entre las hojas. Podremos dormir ahí y dejar algunas cosas. Una vez terminado el trabajo decidimos celebrar nuestra alianza con un "banquete", o al menos para la arena lo es. Compartimos una botella de agua y las galletas de ambas. Luego ponemos una trampa dejando las bayas de carnada y pasamos el resto de lo que creo es la tarde en nuestro refugio.

-¿esa cinta también la encontraste en la cornucopia?

-¿Qué? No, es mi recuerdo de casa, es la que mi madre usaba en su cabello... Luego se me ocurrió que podría darle un uso mas practico que la nostalgia. Engañar al enemigo, casi todos saben que la tengo así que creerán que están tras mi pista.

- Black fue muy listo al escogerte como aliada

-hasta que lo mate…

-no fue tu culpa, esto es la arena, para empezar los únicos culpables de algo son aquellos que controlan este lugar

-vamos a morir ¿verdad?...tu y yo, por lo que hizo tu abuelo, por que mi madre sobrevivió… nosotras pagaremos ¿verdad?

-eso no lo puedes saber, aquí cualquiera puede ganar; somos 12, uno saldrá y puedes ser tu, yo soy la que no tiene escape

- si crees que no tienes esperanzas, ¿Por qué sigues luchando? Podrías haberte dejado matar en el baño de sangre de ayer

-no se… tal vez para demostrar que mi vida vale algo, que no soy solo una pieza desechable de sus juegos

-sabes… hablas como ellos

-¿quienes?

-los tributos antiguos, aquellos que se rebelaron

-supongo que es porque ahora los comprendo

-creo que yo también, esto es horrible, nadie se merece vivir o morir en este lugar

-lastima que no te liberan por aprender la lección

-ojala fuese así de fácil

Esa noche hay 2 muertes mas, no escuchamos ningún cañón pero vemos sus caras en el cielo. 2 chicos, uno de 11 años a quien Macy reconoce como Cornelius y el otro un poco mayor, ninguna de las 2 lo reconoce, al parecer ni siquiera se molesto en aparecer en los entrenamientos.

Los días pasan rápido, nuestras trampas no dan resultado y empezamos a quedarnos sin alimentos. Ha sido ya una semana cuando decido dejar el escondite para cazar, le pido a Macy que me espere 2 horas y si no regreso es que hay problemas. Ella insiste en que tome la cinta y acordamos una serie de señales para que ella y nadie más pueda seguirme el rastro.

Camino dejando trozos de listón en las rutas que no tomo. No hay animales a la vista. Me alejo más. Sigue siendo un paraje solitario. De repente me encuentro en un claro. Es el lugar mas hermoso que he visto, todo esta cubierto de rosas blancas, su aroma me cautiva.

Decido descansar en el lugar, aun tengo un rato antes de que Macy comiese a preocuparse

Es gracioso lo estresada que he estado últimamente con esto de los juegos… parece que han pasado siglos desde la ultima vez que me relaje. Me dejo cae entre las flores y me invaden unos incontrolables deseos de dormir y no despertar nunca mas… se esta tan bien aquí… ¿para que pelear contra eso?... entonces es cuando me doy cuenta, estas flores son veneno, si me duermo no despertare jamás, así que solo hago lo que mi corazón me dice, ato la cinta en una rosa sujetando mi propia flor y me dejo ir, es la señal de que morí y deseando que Macy gane me despido de este mundo…

_Mi nombre es Rose Snow, Tengo 14 Años y morí en los 76° juegos del hambre._

_Y este es el final *snif snif* espero que les halla gustado_

_Quiero agradecer a:_

**Effie Rosier**

**jenna2468**

**Primrose Darcy**

**VictoriaDollanganger**

_Por sus reviews_

_Tambien quiero agradecer a las personas que lo leyeron y no dejaron review (aunque que les costaba dejar un pequeño comentario!)_

_Estoy planeando añadirle un final alternativo para quienes prefieran los finales felices, pero el final oficial es este_

_Asi que me despido!_


End file.
